Forever: A Piper & Leo Story
by bLuEyEs716
Summary: In this ‘first true love’ story, Piper and Leo will meet for the first time, introduced by Phoebe no doubt, hiding their affections for each other in the beginning, but quickly letting them out later. After all the trails and tribulations they go thro


Forever  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Summary: In this 'first true love' story, Piper and Leo will meet for the first time, introduced by Phoebe no doubt, hiding their affections for each other in the beginning, but quickly letting them out later. After all the trails and tribulations they go through they find out that nothing could get in their way. Visit a love so strong it will pass the test of time and last forever...  
  
Disclaimer: None of the people you know and love from Charmed belong to me, but the story however does and if you would like to use a part from the story for personal use please e-mail me first at blumickey13yahoo.com, Thanks!!!  
  
There will be adult language and a couple of brief sexual scenes, so no-no for little kids! This is my second AU fic, so please don't judge too harshly (hehe...) Thanks a lot!!  
  
Chapter 1: Blind Date  
  
It was the summer of 1991, Piper Halliwell, the middle sister of the three Halliwell girls, didn't have much luck dating ever since her boyfriend Jacob broke up with her, she had been moaning about the manor for a very long time and everyone was getting pretty sick of it, especially Phoebe, Piper's youngest sister. Phoebe Halliwell was only seventeen but she knew how much love could effect a person, and when that person is Piper, it hurt really bad, so she decided to do her a favor and take her on a double date, she hadn't asked her yet because she was afraid she would reject her, but the date was that evening she had no choice but to go...right?  
  
"Hey Piper! Whatcha doin?" Phoebe asked coming into Piper's room.  
  
"Nothing. You know, just watching TV hoping to drown out all my sorrow, that whole thing," she said dully.  
  
"Sounds exciting," she said sarcastically. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor"  
  
"What kind of a favor?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, my friend Jason and I are going out for dinner and a movie, he invited his friend and told me to invite someone to come along, so it would be like a double date" she explained. The expression Piper had on her face told her what her answer would be, but to Phoebe's surprise it was other than what she expected.  
  
"Sure, I'll come along. But he better not be another Drake, when we went to the movies he was practically drooling all over me, it was very uncomfortable" she explained in a grossed out tone.  
  
"He won't be! Thanks Piper sooo much! I owe you for this one!" she said giving Piper a hug then running out of the room just to run back in. "Oh, and be sure to change. I don't want Jason to think my family has no style"  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Piper said rolling her eyes and shutting the door after Phoebe left.  
  
"Jason Dean, now if your trying to hook me up with some sleazy girl who only wants you know what, then I'm not going!" Leo Wyatt said throwing his friend a shirt.  
  
"Stop worrying so much man! Believe me, if she's anything like Phoebe your gonna have a great time" he complemented.  
  
"Phoebe's 17" Leo said plainly.  
  
"So what?" Jason replied.  
  
"I'm 18!" Leo said.  
  
"Don't worry about that, this is Phoebe's older sister. I'm sure she's somewhat your age" Jason said going into the bathroom then closing the door.  
  
"What ever you say man, she better be pretty too!" he yelled through the loud sound of running water.  
  
"How does this look? Do I look stylish enough for your boyfriend?" Piper asked walking into Phoebe's room. She was wearing a red tank top with a blue jean skirt and blue and red Nike's.  
  
"Wow! You look awesome, better hope Grams doesn't tell you to change!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Me? Look at you! I'm suppose to be the 18-year-old," she said.  
  
"We have to go! It's almost 6! I promised I'd get there by 6:15!!" she said.  
  
"Ok, well let's go then!" Piper said pushing Phoebe out the door.  
  
"They should be here any moment, do you have your roses?" Jason asked taking out his checklist, he wanted everything to be perfect for Phoebe.  
  
"Check!" Leo said.  
  
"Money?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Breath mints?"  
  
"What do you mean breathe mints?! You don't think I'd kiss her on the first date do you? She's probably not even that pretty to kiss!" Leo said doubting her all the way. The fact was that all the women he'd dated either wanted sex, or weren't even that cute, which made Leo become pretty picky in girls.  
  
"Well, you might not be kissing tonight, but if I know Phoebe we sure won't be watching the movie if you catch my drift!" Jason said with a sly smile. Before Leo could reply he saw a girl running up to Jason and started kissing him immediately. Leo stepped aside, bumping into someone back to back.  
  
"Oh, excuse.." he started. When they both turned around their eyes met for the first time, almost in a daze, both admiring the other to the fullest. "..me"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess we should introduce them.." Phoebe said when her and Jason could stop kissing long enough to speak. "Piper, this is..Jason, who is this?" she asked.  
  
"Leo. Leo this is Piper" Jason introduced the two.  
  
"And Piper this is Leo" Phoebe said doing the same.  
  
'Wow' both of them thought their insides smiling.  
  
"N-nice to meet you Leo"  
  
"The pleasures all mine" he replied kissing her hand, she felt her hand tingle like some one put it under freezing water.  
  
"Uh Phoebe, can you come to the bathroom with me? I need your help with something" she lied.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Now!" she said pulling Phoebe into the ladies room.  
  
"He isn't your type right?" Phoebe said disappointed.  
  
"No! No! He's-he's wonderful!! He's hot and polite and hot!" she said happily.  
  
"Glad you like him"  
  
"So this means you like her right? I don't want Phoebe to think-" Jason started.  
  
"No! She's...not like any girl I've ever met! I just hope she feels the same way," Leo said.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and find out won't we?" he said dragging him along when seeing the girls come out of the restroom.  
  
"We're back!" Phoebe said holding on to Jason's hand.  
  
"Oh, our movie starts in a couple of minutes. Piper, Phoebe suggested that you and Leo should go see You've Got Mail, if that's ok" Jason said.  
  
"She did" Piper said giving Phoebe the 'look'.  
  
"We're going to see Nightmare on Elm Street and I know how you don't like scary movies, besides it'll give you and Leo a chance to get to know each other, well...bye!" she said as she and Jason walked over to the concession stand, leaving Piper and Leo sitting at the table, both sat quiet for a while not knowing if they should speak.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Want to get some candy or something?" Leo asked.  
  
"Ok"  
  
The two walked to the concession stand, seeing many other couples standing around kissing or holding hands, Leo didn't know if he should reach for hers or just walk.  
  
"Popcorn?" he asked.  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Want anything to drink?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, a Lemonade please" she said politely.  
  
"May I have a medium popcorn and two lemonades?" he said.  
  
"That'll be $8.33," the cashier said.  
  
"Here" Piper said getting out her money.  
  
"No, I've got it" he said giving the man a ten, thirty-three.  
  
"Two dollars change, thanks for coming enjoy the show!" the cashier said.  
  
"Thank you Leo"  
  
"Your welcome, you know I'm glad Jason made me come, I'm having fun!" Leo said. The two began to walk down the aisle looking for their movie entrance.  
  
"Doing what? The movie hasn't even started yet!" Piper said.  
  
"I know that! But still, I'm glad I have someone so beautiful to look at in the meantime" he said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks" she said lowering her voice as they entered the room. She liked him a lot! She just hoped he didn't know, not just yet. And he had fallen for her the moment they laid eyes on each other, he really regreted himself for saying he doesn't kiss on first dates because God knew how he wanted so badly to kiss her. They walked passed a couple that was in the process of making out, which made them both very uncomfortable.  
  
"Excuse me" Piper said quickly moving pass the two.  
  
"Well, they're going to be missing the movie!" Leo joked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's romantic" she said smiling at the couple then quickly looking back at Leo.  
  
"Is that so?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, oh the movies starting!" she said taking a sip of her pop.  
  
Jason's comment about him and Phoebe not watching the movie seemed true, while others were getting scared half to death, they could not keep their hands off of each other, luckily they were in the back row so they could have all the fun they wanted.  
  
"You paid almost 15 dollars just to make out with me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, it's working isn't it" he said kissing her neck taking in every sent.  
  
"I wonder what Piper and Leo are up to, I know they like each other" she continued saying as he continued kissing. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you said something about Bobby and Robert getting attacked by Freddie" he said.  
  
"Jason" she said.  
  
"Come on, cut me some slack. We never get to kiss or even hold hands in front of your Grams, my parents won't allow it! This is the only time where I could, kiss you.." he said in a sort of baby voice that she couldn't resist, she smiled and gave him a kiss fulfilling his needs completely.  
  
It was about the middle of the movie where everywhere the two looked couples were making out, especially now, the sex part of the movie, where guys would rather kiss their girls then look at some man's naked body, Leo avoided the movie and the people around him, he just kept looking at Piper.  
  
"This really is something," Piper said with a small laugh.  
  
"You sure are.." he said under his breath.  
  
Then he saw two people coming who looked awfully familiar, he parents! They were coming to sit in that same aisle! If he got caught watching this kind of movie with his parents there, he would be grounded for life! His parents were really strict; especially his mother, he did the first thing he could think of.  
  
"Piper..." he said, before she had a chance to answer she was pulled into the best kiss of her life! The moment his lips were placed upon hers she felt like she was in heaven, as lips caressed lips and tongues caressed tongues, Leo hadn't even notice the people walking by weren't his parents, he just didn't hope she smacked him after this. They then parted. "I-I'm so sorry, it's just my parents– and, please don't smack me!" he pleaded.  
  
She didn't reply, heck she didn't know if she could talk anymore! All she wanted was for him to put his arms around her and do it again. "I-it's ok" she stuttered.  
  
"Shit, and they weren't even my parents. Please, I'm so sorry" he told her again; right when he thought she might like him he goes off and does this! How stupid could he be?  
  
"You don't have to apologize, if that were my Grams I'm pretty sure I would be doing the same thing," she said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for understanding!" he said.  
  
Through the rest of the movie, they were quiet, just letting time pass it self by.  
  
After the movies were over the four of them met up where they arrived at, each having so much to tell. "Could you girls stay here while we go get the car?" Jason offered.  
  
"Sure" Phoebe said giving him a kiss on the cheek before he left. "Piper! I have so much to tell you!" Phoebe started.  
  
"He kissed me!" Piper blurted out.  
  
"You did what?! I introduce you to a very nice girl and you go and ruin it" Jason yelled at Leo saying.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I thought this older couple were my parents and it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment," Leo said.  
  
"So, did you like it?" Jason asked with a smile. He got in the car and started up the engine.  
  
"Of coarse I liked it! He was...ooh, I can't even explain it!" Piper said extremely fallen all way for Leo, who she hardly knew.  
  
"I'm so happy for you sweetie! You think he might be the one?!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I don't know Phoebe! I mean, I don't even know if he likes me enough to replace that part in my heart" Piper said.  
  
"The boy kissed you Piper, he has to feel something for you!" Phoebe said. "There they are, come on let's go. Just act normal"  
  
"You really think so?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean she didn't even smack you, which is a sign that she enjoyed the kiss" Jason said. "Ok, here they come, just act normal"  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Phoebe asked sitting up front by Jason.  
  
"We couldn't find the car, that's all" he lied.  
  
"So, where are we going eat?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know, how about the 'Bay Café?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Jason said to Phoebe.  
  
"Ladies first" Leo said opening the restaurant door for Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Thanks Leo, he's such a gentlemen isn't he Piper?" Phoebe said with a grin.  
  
"Yes, he is" Piper replied.  
  
"Hello, my name is Antonio follow me as I show you to your seats" the waiter said leading the group to their table.  
  
Jason sat next to Phoebe, and Leo next to Piper. "So, what do you girls want, it's all on the guys tonight!" Jason said.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet!" Phoebe said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Phoebe, not here– please!" Piper said.  
  
"Sorry..." she said embarrassed.  
  
"May I start you off with a drink?" Antonio said.  
  
"Yes, may I have a medium Coke please" Piper said.  
  
"I'll have a Sprite" Leo said.  
  
"Uh, I'll get a Ice Tea, lite ice" Phoebe said.  
  
"Same here" Jason said.  
  
"Your drinks will be up in a second" he said walking away.  
  
"So, how did your movie go?" Jason asked. Leo gave him that 'why did you just say that' look.  
  
"It was well, interesting" Piper said. From the corner of her eye she saw Leo look at her and smiled.  
  
"What she said" he said.  
  
"Jason, can you...come to the juke box with me?" Phoebe said, before he could respond Phoebe pulled him away with her.  
  
"Why do you want to go over to the juke box?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if their ever going to get together then they need to be able to talk...alone!" she said. "Oh, of coarse" he said.  
  
"I don't think they went over there to listen to music," Piper laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't even think Jason likes juke boxes" Leo said. He looked at her, still weary if he should tell her what was on his mind or not, then he just knew he had to. "Piper, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, I'm listening" she said.  
  
"Uh, are you...seeing someone...as of right now, I mean," he said. Finally he had asked her, and she was so happy he did.  
  
"No, are you?" she asked.  
  
"No. Would you like to...be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Of coarse I would" she said as she kissed him on the lips, she meant for it to be a quick peck, but once their lips met once more there was no resisting it, he forced in a longer and more passionate kiss and she gladly returned. When they finished Phoebe and Jason were smiling down at them. "We were just talking!" she lied.  
  
"Yeah, right! So this does mean your together right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
"Great! Now when we go to the movies next time you won't mind if we make out!" Jason said.  
  
"Can we talk about that after I eat?" she said.  
  
"Right"  
  
"Your drinks. May I take your orders?" Antonio said returning to the table.  
  
"Yes, I want the burger and fries kiss, I mean, bliss" Piper said.  
  
"Make that two" Leo said.  
  
"Can I have the Fish and Chips special?" Phoebe said.  
  
"And I want the Bay's Special #2" Jason said.  
  
"Your orders will be ready soon"  
  
"Let's play a game while we wait," Jason said.  
  
"What kind of game?" Leo asked knowing the type of boy Jason was.  
  
"We're gonna see which two can finish their drinks first!" he said.  
  
"Don't you think that's kind of childish?" Piper said.  
  
"I think it'll be fun" Phoebe jumped in taking up for Jason.  
  
"Ok, Phoebe and I will start on her tea, and you and Leo can start on the Coke!" he said, he took his straw out of his cup and put it in Phoebe's, Leo did the same with his. "One, two, three, GO!" he said. Phoebe and Jason were half way done, while Piper and Leo took their time admiring each other to the fullest. It turned out Phoebe and Jason won and finished their second cup when Piper and Leo haven't even finished their first one.  
  
"You guys are no fun! Is that what your gonna waste your time doing, making goo goo eyes at each other?" Jason asked angry that they wouldn't participate in the game.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I can't help it. She's so beautiful," Leo said not taking his eyes off of Piper for a second.  
  
"Thank you" she said sweetly.  
  
"Jason, you can't get angry at them for being in love, remember when we first started going out?" she said. "You were so nervous on our first date you hardly talked" Phoebe said with a laugh.  
  
"Your right, I should leave it alone" he said.  
  
When the waiter came with the food, the four went from talking about how delicious the food was to how they didn't want to go back to school, after dinner the guys dropped Phoebe and Piper off at the manor. Phoebe and Jason were in the car talking for a few minutes while Piper and Leo went for a walk down the street.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me tonight..." Jason said as him and Phoebe embraced in a very passionate kiss.  
  
"Your welcome, with Piper and Leo being an item now, maybe we can do this very often" Phoebe said.  
  
"It wouldn't bother me at all," he said as they had yet another kiss.  
  
"I had a wonderful time Leo, thank you," Piper said.  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm glad you didn't smack me over that kiss, we probably wouldn't have had a chance if you did right?" he said.  
  
"Right. But I know if you don't kiss me now, I'm going to be extremely upset" she said with a smile.  
  
"Is that so?" he said. She nodded in the most cutest way and they closed their eyes and had a romantic kiss, the only other person she felt this way with was Jacob and he hurt her, but she knew it would be different with Leo, it was like he knew exactly what he was doing, and boy was he doing it good. Every time she wanted to stop the kiss, he held on to her, not letting go for the world, she was glad he had his arms wrapped around her or she might've fallen. Finally they parted, "You know, you're a great kisser," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, I mean you do all of the work," she said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that" "So, you wouldn't, mind if I kiss you whenever I wanted?" he asked.  
  
"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," she said. "Well, I better get inside before I get in trouble by my Grams" she said. "Goodnight" she said with one more kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight" he said. 


End file.
